thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuesday
Tuesday is the first mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is given to protagonist Ben Mitchell by Munroe. Mission The mission begins with a flashback to the previous year. Ben Mitchell, an SO19 armed police officer, is chasing a teenager armed with a gun across a bridge somewhere in London. The teenager points the gun at Mitch briefly and then runs away. Mitch orders him to stop and drop the weapon but the teenager refuses, causing Mitch to fire. The shot hits the teenager in the back and kills him. The mission returns to the present day and we see a police car being driven by Mitch. In the car are four other officers: Munroe, Paul Evans, Jack Harvey and Stoppard. Harvey and Evans argue with one another which causes Munroe to intervene and stop them. The car then arrives at an estate somewhere in London. Mitch stops the car and Munroe briefs them on their mission. Munroe tells the officers to be aware of each other, especially Mitch and reminds them they should only open fire to neutralise a perceived threat, not before. The job is to raid a flat that is owned by the Collins crew, which is believed to contain cocaine. Munroe orders them to get in and the officers exit the car. Mitch leads the assault and heads up the second floor. They break into the flat and arrest members of the gang. After a search, they discover lots of cocaine being stored in a secret room. Members of the gang then flee and open fire at the police. Mitch chases after them across the flats and a shootout takes place in the courtyard. After the gangsters are killed or arrested, Munroe orders Mitch to regroup with the team and backup SO19 officers. Suddenly, Harvey is shot in the leg from one of the flats above and drops to the floor. He is pulled to the side alive but badly injured. Mitch spots the shooter on the second floor and chases after him. The shooter and other gangsters retreat to the third floor and break into another apartment. Mitch goes in and kills more gangsters. The apartment is dark so Mitch turns on his flashlight. One of the gangsters takes an elderly woman hostage, forcing Mitch to take extra care. Mitch aims at the hostage takers' head and kills him, saving the hostage. He then chases after the remaining gangsters who flee onto the roof through an open window. After he chases them across the rooftops he kills or arrests the last of them and the estate is secure. A police helicopter flies above and more backup arrives as the estate is secured and the mission a success. Mission Briefing Objectives: #Raid the flat and arrest the Collins Crew. Fire at clear threats only. #Get to the roof and apprehend the gunman. Deaths *Teenager - Killed by Ben Mitchell but during a flashback to 2003 for being in possession of a gun and running from the police. After the teenager refused to surrender, Mitch shot him in the back. Key Ring The key ring in this mission can be found as follows: After you chase the guys out onto the walkway, instead of going down the stairs to Level 1, go up the stairs to Level 3 and follow the passageway. It's just before the red barrier. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the second mission in the game, Shoreditch Boys. Trivia *It does not matter whether or not the elderly hostage is killed, as killing her doesn't result in a mission failure. *Munroe says "This needs to be clockwork. Not clockwork bloody orange." This is a reference to the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. The film was famously withdrawn from cinemas in the UK from 1973 by the film's director Stanley Kubrick. A Clockwork Orange was re-released in 2000, one year after Kubrick's death. *This is the only mission in the entire series that takes place at night. *When paused, the in game map reveals the location as being on the furthest road north at the top of the London map near Bloomsbury and just west of St. Pancras. It is unknown if this is the actual location you are at however. *When you get into the courtyard, you will notice an open door at the far left. Go through this door and find another one that leads further into the courtyard, where the Collins crew retreated. Hide behind this door and manually aim for their heads, which is much more safer than running after them into the open. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday